The purpose of this study is to compare the effect of inhaled endotoxin (a common ambient contaminant in occupational and environmental settings) on bronchial inflammation in normal and asthmatic subjects. The primary endpoints for study will include assessment of induced sputum for neutrophil (PMN) content, eosinophil content and change in airway reactivity to methacholine, a test of airway reactivity and often associated with airway inflammation in asthmatics. Important exploratory endpoints will include IL-8 and ECP in induced sputum, specifically the relationship between constitutive (baseline) IL-8 and ECP and subsequent PMN response to LPS. The hypothesis is that asthmatics will have more inflammation (and thus be more likely to have adverse health effects) than normal subjects after endotoxin (or lipopolysaccharide-LPS) exposure.